jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Snuffy and the Colors of Fall/Transcript
(Opening shot: fade in to an overview of Tarrytown Airport during the day and zoom in slowly.) Narrator: It was a bright, sunny morning on one of the last days of summer. Something new was coming to Tarrytown... (On the end of this, dissolve to an overview of a forest, the foliage coated with fall colors; the display of this is watercolored as if on a painting.) Narrator: And that something was... Brenda: (from o.s.) Fall! (Her arm comes into view with a paintbrush in hand.) That's what I call this painting, Jay Jay. (Pull back; the "forest" is actually a picture on an easel Brenda is standing before. She is wearing a headband and working on it, an artist's paint pallet in her other hand; Jay Jay watches from the other side. They are standing in Dewdrop Field; it is daytime.) Brenda: It celebrates all the great colors of the fall season. You know? (Close-up.) Pretty soon, the hills of Tarrytown will be covered with all kinds of beautiful fall colors. (Cut to Jay Jay on the end of this.) Jay Jay: But where does the color come from? Brenda: (from o.s.) Well... (Back to her.) From the leaves on the trees. The cooler weather makes many of the leaves change all kinds of different colors—each one more amazing than the next. Jay Jay: Wow! When is that gonna happen? Brenda: Well, it's hard to say, Jay Jay, it's...all up to the weather. And nature. (shrugs) But, who knows? Some of them might've started changing color already. Jay Jay: Oh, oh, really?! Do you mean, right now? Brenda: It's possible. Jay Jay: Brenda, I'm going to fly over the hills, and see if I find even one leaf that's changed color. Brenda: That's a great idea. Jay Jay: And if I find one, I'll bring it back to show you. Brenda: Thanks, Jay Jay. (He turns around and goes off, Brenda going back to working on her painting. As the narrator speaks, cut to a head on view of the sky as he flies past.) Narrator: So, Jay Jay took off to find the first newly colored leaf of fall. (Dissolve to the hills, tracking slowly through as Jay Jay flies over.) Narrator: He flew right over Tarrytown National Park, the place in Tarrytown that had the most trees. He looked everywhere for a sign of new color. (He flies off; dissolve back to the sky as Snuffy comes into view. Narrator: Soon, Jay Jay was spotted by little Snuffy the Skywriter. (The little monoplane flies along, singing to himself only to take notice of something below him.) Snuffy: Hey, there's Jay Jay. I wonder what he's up to. (He goes off; cut to Jay Jay, eyes scanning the scenery below as Snuffy comes.) Snuffy: Hi, Hay Jay! What'cha doin'? Jay Jay: Hmm? (sees him) Oh, oh, hi there, Snuffy. (looks back down) I'm searching... Snuffy: Gee, that's great, searching. Um...what'cha searchin' for? Jay Jay: (head turning) I'm searching for any sign of the hills of Tarrytown are changing color. I'm expecting them to change color any day now, you know. Snuffy: Really? Jay Jay: Really. Snuffy: All the hills? Jay Jay: All of 'em! Snuffy: W-w-what color? Jay Jay: All kinds of color. Snuffy: But— Jay Jay: Hey, hey-ey, there's something! (He flies to another spot; Snuffy follows.) Or, not...it's just a red balloon caught in a tree. Snuffy: That's not what you're looking for? Jay Jay: No, and I'm disappointing. Snuffy: You are? Jay Jay: Yup, really disappointed. I-I just know these hills are gonna change color soon, and I wanna be the first one to spot it. Look Snuffy, I'm gonna zoom, I have a lot of ground to cover if I'm gonna find any new colors in the hills. I'll see ya later, okay? Snuffy: Uh...sure. Okay. Jay Jay: Buh-bye!!! (And away he goes, Snuffy taking his place. What Jay Jay mentioned has suddenly thrown an idea into the skywriter's head, but he takes it literally.) Snuffy: I wonder what makes Jay Jay think these big hills are gonna change color? (One glance downward, and his mouth falls slightly open. Cut to ground level; Revvin' Evan drives through a canyon with a forest in between, and Snuffy flies over in the distance.) Evan: (singing) I'm revvin', I'm Evan I'm revvin', Revvin' Evan (Back to Snuffy, seen from below.) Snuffy: It's Revvin' Evan! Maybe he knows what Jay Jay's talking about. (He flies downward; wipe to the canyon as Evan comes round the bend. Snuffy enters from the opposite side.) Snuffy: Hi, Revvin' Evan! Can-can I ask you a question? Evan: Sure thing, Snuffy old pal. What's up? Snuffy: Do these hills ever change the way they look? Evan: (turning around) Well, um...nope. These hills look about the same. All the time. Round and bumpy. Snuffy: That's just what I thought! Thanks, Revvin' Evan! See you later! (He taxis off, just before the fire truck turns back around.) Evan: Well of course, first they do change color in the fall— (Realizes Snuffy's not here) Snuffy? Hey, where'd you go? Hmm, wonder what that was all about. Oh, well. (He drives around a bit, before exiting.) Evan: (singing) I'm revvin', I'm Evan I'm revvin', Revvin' Evan (Cut to a head-on view of the sky; Snuffy rises into view and zigzags forward.) Snuffy: Uh-oh. It's just like I thought—the hills aren't gonna change. Jay Jay's really gonna be sad when nothing happens. Hmm...I hate to see my good buddy Jay Jay be sad. I wonder if there's something I can do! (Floating toward the screen, he starts mumbling to himself as he starts thinking hard. A few seconds pass, and he lets out an excited yell while his head snaps up in enlightenment.) Snuffy: I've got it! Maybe I can use my skywriting smoke to paint those hills for Jay Jay, so he won't be disappointed at all. (He slingshots in the other direction.) Boy, am I smart! (He giggles as he finishes; dissolve to inside the main hangar. Covering the shed exit is a huge, open cupboard of paint cans, orange/purple/yellow on top, red/green/blue on bottom. Snuffy comes into view and stops just before it.) Snuffy: Okay. Here's all the paint we have at the airport. Now, all I have to do is pick out the right colors— (Close-up of the cupboard; he continues o.s.) —and mix it with my skywriting smoke. (Back to him.) Let's see... Soft harp/acoustic guitar melody with bass drum/triangle, slow 4, shaker marks time (E flat major) (As Snuffy sings out each color, that respective paint can briefly lights up from its spot in the cupboard.) Clarinet in Snuffy: In the real world, there's red for the apples, green for the grassy hills In the real world, there's orange for the oranges, yellow for the daffodils In the real world, there's purple for the grapes and blue for the bluest sky I'm gonna mix these colors up and let them fly Strings in (Dissolve to the sky; at a long distance, Snuffy comes forward.) Snuffy: In my rainbow world, my rainbow world Get ready for a big surprise In my rainbow world, my rainbow world The first thing you see when you open your eyes (Dissolve to a view of him from the opposite side; he floats toward the screen.) The morning sun is green The hills are tangerine In my rainbow world, my rainbow world, in my rainbow world Piano/tambourine/full percussion in (F major) (He slingshots, skywriting pipe starting up behind him; out comes the smoke, coated in a spectrum of pastel colors.) Snuffy: In my rainbow world, my rainbow world (Dissolve to a shot of Tarrytown National Park; the skywriter flies across, the paint making it a multicolored spectacle.) The world has a whole new look In my rainbow world, my rainbow world It's just like living in a coloring book (Dissolve back to him, he briefly flies partially o.s. to put his skywriting pipe into view, spraying the colors.) In every page I see Colors running free In my rainbow world, my rainbow world, my rainbow world Tambourine/percussion out (He swoops o.s.; cut to a rear view of him as he flies over the forest and hills, turning them colorful.) Snuffy: In my rainbow world, my rainbow world, my rainbow world Snuffy: In my rainbow world, my rainbow world, my rainbow world Song ends (He flies upward, revealing the rainbow colored hills as the smoke clears; dissolve back to him as he continues on, the final remaining winks of the colored smoke dying away. Dissolve to another view of him as he flies back into view, no longer skywriting.) Snuffy: Wow, I did it! Wait'll Jay Jay sees what I've done—he'll be really surprised! I'd better go find him, now! (Dissolve to Lightning Bug Lake; Jay Jay flies across.) Narrator: Meanwhile, Jay Jay had been searching for fall colors over Lightning Bug Lake. (Overview of the lake; he comes forward.) Jay Jay: Well, there's nothing up here. (Close-up of him.) just wish I could find some interesting colors somewhere. (He spots something o.s.) Huh? (He flies off; cut to Big Jake as he approaches him. The prop plane is suddenly covered in splotches of paint from nose to tail.) Jay Jay: Big Jake? W-what happened to you? Big Jake: Well, I...gee, I—I don't know. I was flying low over the hills, when suddenly, out of nowhere...splat! I was splattered with all this paint. Now look at me. Jay Jay: That's terrible! Big Jake: Well, I've got to get cleaned up. I'll see you later, Jay Jay. (He goes off.) Jay Jay: Okay, see ya. (He eyes something o.s.) Hey, there's Herky! (Down he goes; cut to Herky, also splattered with paint, as Jay Jay flies up.) Jay Jay: Herky, what happened to you? Herky: Beats me. I was just hover-r-ring over-r-r the park, minding my own business, when suddenly...splat! Maybe I bumped into a...a r-r-rainbow. Jay Jay: I don't think so, Herky. Herky: Anyway, I've got to go get cleaned up. See ya later, Jay Jay. (He hovers away.) Jay Jay: Now how could two of them get splattered with paint at the same time? (glancing upward) Oh...oh, no! Tracy! (Tilt up to frame her.) Don't tell me you got splattered with paint, too! (Yes indeed; the light violet jet responds with a slow nod.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) This is very mysterious! (Dissolve to a head-on view of the blue jet; Snuffy enters from a long distance behind him.) Snuffy: JAY JAY!! (He approaches.) I've been looking all over for you! Boy, have I got something special to show you! Jay Jay: You do? Snuffy: The hills—they've changed color! Jay Jay: (overexcited) Oh—oh—they have?!?! Snuffy: Yup! And I've seen 'em! Jay Jay: Woweee!!! I've been waiting for this! Snuffy: Let's go look at 'em! Follow me! (The monoplane leads his friend o.s.; dissolve to a head-on view of them, seen from below as they come forward.) Narrator: Snuffy quickly led Jay Jay to where he could see everything. Jay Jay: Oh, I can't wait to see the colors! Snuffy: Then, put your eyes right over there. (He glances downward on the end of this, the blue-violet eyes doing the same; the next line however, comes out as confusion rather than excitement.) Jay Jay: Huh? (Overview of the multicolored hills and trees.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Snuffy, what's this? Snuffy: (from o.s.) See? (They fly over.) The hills have changed colors, just like you wanted. Jay Jay: But this isn't what I expected. Snuffy: It isn't? Jay Jay: No! (They fly over the technicolor Tarrytown National Park.) No, I wanted to see the hills change into fall colors. Snuffy: Fall what? Jay Jay: This looks like somebody actually dropped paint over the hills, and then they just— (They fly o.s. on the end of this, the jet plane stopping mid-sentence as he gasps. Cut back to the two in flight.) Jay Jay: Snuffy...did you do this? Snuffy: Uh...well... Jay Jay: Snuffy! Snuffy: Oh...I guess I kinda did. Jay Jay: But why?!! Snuffy: I didn't want you to be disappointed! Jay Jay: Oh, no!!! (Paint wipe to inside the main hangar at the easel containing the picture Brenda was working on; she steps into view, no longer wearing her headband.) Brenda: So, let me get this straight, Snuffy. You sprayed paint over everything? (Pull back; the two planes stand before her.) Snuffy: Well...yeah. I did it for Jay Jay, because he was looking for colors in the hills, but Revvin' Evan said the hills never change color. Brenda: Oh, Snuffy, what you did was very thoughtful, but the hills really are going to change color. Snuffy: They will? Brenda: (from o.s.) Yes! (Back to her.) You don't have to help them, they'll...do it on their own. And when they do— (She gestures to the painting.) —it'll look beautiful, just like this painting. (Close-up of it.) Snuffy: (from o.s.) Really? Jay Jay: (from o.s.) Really. It's called fall— (Cut to he and Snuffy.) —and it's one of the seasons of the year. It comes right after summer and it's followed by winter, and then spring. Snuffy: Boy, now I can't wait to see fall colors, too! I'm really sorry I messed up the hills, Brenda. (Cut to a reassuring Brenda.) Jay Jay: (from o.s.) That's okay, Snuffy. (Back to the planes.) You and I can help clean up all the paint, then all we have to do is wait for the real thing. (Snuffy grins widely.) Narrator: So, Snuffy and Jay Jay took off to go and clean off the paint. (They exit one by one on the end of this, and the view dissolves to the runway as they take off one by one. As the narrator continues, another dissolve brings us to the hills as the planes fly over, water dropping from below their bodies which cause the paint to run and vanish, leaving behind a proper green scenery.) Narrator: Snuffy dropped water over the trees that had been painted— (Dissolve to Tarrytown National Park; they fly over.) —then he and Jay Jay swooped over the trees to blow them dry. (Dissolve to a head-on view of them in the hills.) They swooped so low, that the branches tickled their tummies. (They giggle as they get closer, then fly off.) And soon, the trees were as good as new. (Dissolve to a rear view of the sky; the two planes fly out of sight.) Narrator: Then, Jay Jay and Snuffy flew home to begin waiting for the real colors of fall. (Dissolve to a close-up of Jay Jay sleeping soundly in the kids hangar.) Narrator: And sure enough, one morning days later— (His eyes flicker open.) —all the little planes woke up to a big surprise. (He scoots forward on the end of this; overview of the hagar as he comes out. Snuffy is inside; the leaves on the trees behind the hangar have changed color as Jay Jay predicted.) Jay Jay: (yawns) Let's see what kind of a day it's gonna be today. (He taxis out of frame; ground level, camera following him as he moves along the taxiway.) Jay Jay: Hmm, weather seems nice...even though it's a little breezy... (shivers a bit) Brrrrr. It sure is getting cold...say, wonder if there's a... (On the end of this, the camera turns slowly until it reaches Jay Jay's rear side, framing the fall color changed trees before his wondering eyes. He gasps at the sight of this.) Jay Jay: Oh! (He turns around...) Snuffy! (...then dashes off...) Snuffy! (...and reaches a sleeping Snuffy in the hangar.) Snuffy! Snuffy, wake up! (He sturs.) Snuffy: Huh? Uh...what? Jay Jay, what's the matter? Jay Jay: Oh, you've gotta see something! Follow me! (He quickly exits the hangar, while his friend follows behind, propeller starting up. Wipe to a head-on view of the sky as they rise into view at a long distance and come forward.) Snuffy: What is it, Jay Jay? Jay Jay: Snuffy, look over there and tell me what you see. (Both glance downward.) Snuffy: It's the hills! (Overview of Tarrytown as the kids fly over; all around, the foliage and hills have turned to fall colors. Snuffy sucks in a surprised gasp.) Snuffy: And they're full of color! (Next two lines overlap.) Jay Jay: They're beautiful, huh?! Snuffy: Ooooh, yeah! (Back to the sky; the kids rise into view.) Snuffy: Jay Jay, what makes the colors like that? Jay Jay: It's the leaves, Snuffy. The cold weather makes them change color. (They fly past a tree.) Come on, let's go in for a closer look. Same tune as Snuffy's hill painting song, but without the triangle (E flat major) (Dissolve to a head-on view of the sky; both planes rise into view and come forward, swaying swiftly to the rhythm.) Strings/clarinet in Jay Jay, Snuffy: In my rainbow world, my rainbow world Snuffy: It's colors like I've never seen Jay Jay, Snuffy: In my rainbow world, my rainbow world Jay Jay: Leaves on the trees don't have to be green Snuffy: So wonderful and strange Jay Jay: It's all a part of change (Rear view; they fly over the fall-colored hills, camera following.) Jay Jay, Snuffy: In my rainbow world, my rainbow world, my rainbow world In my rainbow world, my rainbow world, my rainbow world (They fly upward; dissolve back to Tarrytown, a rainbow arching in the distance; they fly towards the airport.) In my rainbow world, my rainbow world, my rainbow world Song ends Narrator: Yes, the hills had finally changed colors all on their own. (On the end of this, dissolve to the runway; one by one the planes touch down, Jay Jay exiting off the nearest road while Snuffy stops to admire the landscape for a moment.) Narrator: So, that's how little Snuffy first learned about the magic of fall, and that nature is full of colorful surprises. (He exits; fade to black.) Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts